Training Day
by Rizzu-chan
Summary: Um...its not really finished, but i had to type it for school so it's really bad, but read and YOU tell me! ^^


1 Training  
  
  
  
"All groups! Report!"  
  
Why did the sergeant have to call in on the radio? All I did was go to my room. And strangely, I was a GROUP. Hmm.usually "groups" are more that one, right? Okay, I'm getting a little off course here. I plopped my 60lb. book bag on my "bed". It's a pretty simple bed really. A plain mattress with a winter blanket on it incase we got cold and a pillow. Groaning I fell down on my bed with my bag. Crossing my hands over my chest I played dead. It's what I felt like; my next days of training would make me wish I were.  
  
"I WANT EVERY ONE UP BY 4:00!" called the sergeant. Strange how he can yell that loud from across a building. Sighing I changed into my uniform of dark blue tank top, black vest and pants, and boots. I don't know why I wore boots to bed, but at least they kept my feet from freezing in the winter night.  
  
I know what your thinking, I'm not in the military. I'm in the Guardian Corps. , well, at least I'm training to be. The Guardian Corps. are groups of specially trained people who protect, or "guard" planets they are assigned to. We are taught magic, weaponry, espionage, and other things that I can't tell. Smirking I laugh at my own terminology. I love to talk to myself, and so I always think I'm talking to someone, like their reading a book. Like that would ever happen.  
  
The sun was even up when I got out of bed the next morning. I was still tired from my long journey from Earth. The stars twinkled outside when I made my bed. At least something likes me. I remembered their light as I headed down to breakfast. And it was my happiness that made me forget where I was going and run into my future friend.  
  
"Whoa! Hey what the?" was the startled cry as I ran into the guy. Just to my luck, the sergeant found us tangled at the bottom of the stairs. He just stood there laughing his head off. Embarrassed the guy picked me off the ground, literally, and put me on my feet.  
  
"You okay?" He said smiling. I pushed him off and fell back on the stairs. By now almost everyone, all 30 of the cadets, were staring at us laughing. Grumbling I stood up and ran to the mess hall for breakfast. Embarrassment covered my face, in my view I looked as red as the apples they were serving for chow. What a way to start a first day. I thought as I munched on my apple in a corner until after two minutes Sergeant Hartman, who I referred to earlier, [the one with the loud voice] came, or rather marched in telling us to hustle outside for inspection. Not understanding I actually did the hustle outside. Once again drawing attention. Now I was redder then ever.  
  
"EVERYONE LINE UP, SINGLE FILE!" came Sergeant Hartman's voice right next to my ear. Rubbing it half-deaf I got into line.  
  
"Alright! For the next 3 months you will be in training for the exam. If you pass, you will become a Guardian. Your scores will tell you which planet or moon you will be guardian of. Now I'll say this, it's not easy. You train hard, and if there are any Saturines out there, you might have an unfair advantage, because you WILL work hard. Do I make myself clear?" the sergeant yelled out.  
  
"Yes, Sir" was the weak reply. He just gave us one of THOSE looks; the kind that you can't even describe it's so terrible.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU GUYS JUST CALL ME? WHAT KIND OF INSULT DID YOU JUST BESTOW UPON ME? AM I SOME OFFICER WHO SITS ON HIS BUM ALL DAY GIVING ORDERS? I AM NOT A SIR! IF ANY OF YOU WHO READ THE MANUAL CALLED ME A SIR AND ACTUALLY WERE SMART ENOUGH TO LOOK AT MY RANK THEN YOU'LL HEAR FROM ME! AND IF YOU DIDN'T READ IT THEN YOU'LL STILL HEAR FROM ME BECAUSE." rambled on the sergeant. I think we got the point, don't call him Sir. Got it. He calmed down, and then called out who was going to train for what planet.  
  
"Dritz and Kia, you will be assigned to the planet of Saturn" Hearing my name, Kia, I turned to look for the guy named Dritz. He was the guy I ran into earlier.  
  
When I finally got permission to leave, I headed down to the local inn in Veracine. Not thinking or remembering that Veracine is practically the kingdom of thieves, I headed over to the bar. A cloaked figure bumped me, and stupid me finally noticed that my moneybag was gone. The figure was running but noticed that I wasn't. He walked back over to me and whacked me with the moneybag.  
  
"You'd better watch your belongings a little better missy, half the people in Veracine are thieves!" said the figure. Removing the cloak, I gasped in extreme surprise, it was Dritz, again. Why do I keep on meeting him? Why?  
  
He reached out and pulled my face up to his level, I'm 5'6, he's about 6 foot, and so I was almost lifted off the floor. I got a good look at his eyes from that point, clear, innocent blue. Laughing he set me down on a chair and still laughing sat across the table.  
  
"What's so funny? Come on, what?" I wondered what he was laughing at.  
  
" Your hair.it's blue."  
  
"What about it? Oh.. um.minor difficulties with herbalist class.heh." I could feel my self-get red again. He just kept on laughing. I could almost whack him.  
  
"It's not THAT bad!" I said, very hurt. He stroked the side of my face, I felt myself go VERY red.  
  
"I'll agree with that," a look of remembrance came over his face, " Oh yeah, Sergeant Hartman said to quote unquote, get your @$%$ back to the base."  
  
I didn't want to upset the Sergeant; I don't think anyone in his or her right mind would.  
  
  
  
Dritz and I stumbled into the base entrance just as the late bell rang. Knowing that he still had my moneybag, I tried to swipe it back from him. Snatching my hand as soon as it moved he held it behind me, " No, no, no Kia, not until you can snatch it from me." Seeing I would fight him for it he let me take it. ,"Dang Kia, don't be so mean."  
  
He laughed out while trying to act hurt. I stuck my tongue out at him [no very becoming for a pretty 13 year old] as I walked off.  
  
In my room I stared at the ceiling, wondering why everything was so unclear, why I couldn't narrate better, why was I talking like I'm in a story again. Sighing I pulled out my flute, and opening the window jumped out the 10 stories, landing on a tree branch hanging by my legs. I stared to play my flute, and tried to do my best.  
  
Top of Form  
  
Bottom of Form  
  
Ever since that night, 3 months ago when I played my flute, I've trained hard, just like Sergeant Hartman said I would. It's come close to the exam, and I feel strange, a tingling sensation of dread. I feel like something is going to happen, and it's not good.  
  
I slide down the banister like I was on the first day. My second day of leave in 3months,wow, and only 1 day until the exam, I thought as I slid.  
  
"HEY DRITZ! WHERE'D YOU GO!" I yelled when I flipped off. Grabbing my sword I pulled him off the couch. "Come on! We got to go!"  
  
" We? What do mean we? I'm taking the day off! Kia I don't want to go the Flame Caves!" He protested as I pulled him to the door.  
  
"You said you'd go with me to the Flame Caves to see what was going on! Now stop being such a big baby! Your 15! Now come on or I tell the sergeant who ate the last of the biscotti bread!" I threatened. Now he HAD to come with me!  
  
The way to the Flame Caves was pretty uneventful. Which was odd, considering the Flame Caves was where most of the monsters that we train against, goblins, orcs, giants, none were there. That's one of the reasons I was going, I was going to find out what was making the monsters leave. If I didn't, we couldn't hold the exam there and I'd have to wait another 3 months until they found out where they went.  
  
"Alright, Dritz, you head over to the left for 3 meters, then forward until you get to the elm tree. Do you know the Chirpy-chirpy bird call?" Seeing him nod yes, I continued with the layout of the plan. " I want you to call, what ever is in there will wonder where it came from. Then run very fast, and head over to my side and call it again, you distract them, who or what ever they are, and I'll sneak in. Got it?"  
  
Again he nodded. I heard him head off in the direction I pointed, the heard the wonderful sound of the chirpy-chirpy bird, too low, too long, to badly sung. Dang.  
  
I guessed it had to do, and ran into the cavern.  
  
AARRGGH!!! The cry of a goblin colony met me up against the wall, closing in, closer, closer, then.  
  
I woke up. 


End file.
